When ghosts are disturbed
by revan1801
Summary: A human research base on the moon known as Valhalla in a remote system, far outside human controlled space, suddenly loses contact with the galaxy and only a weak call for help is sent. The UNSC Spring of Hope and her crew is send to investigate but quickly discover that something old is after them and that most of them might are going to share the same fate as the researchers.


**A/N: Hallo everyone this'll be a short story that have been spinning around in my head for a week or so and thought that it could be cool to share it with all of you. So with anymore delay please enjoy the story and leave a preview and constructive critic is much appreciated. **

LOG 214, May 12. 2625: It's been only been a few months since the base got up to full power and the last of our equipment has been installed. I can't to start working here... All these high-tech machines just for us in the middle of nowhere. A lot of thing will be done here, I'm sure of it.

LOG 262, May 30. 2625: I have finally settled in and work is going smoothly. My co-workers are great, damn smart some of them, and it's easy to get along with them. Some of them are starting to complain about some issues with some of our more sensitive sensors. Something about electronic or magnetic interference but i'm not quite sure about it. The readings are unlike anything I have ever seen before.

LOG 270, June 6. 2625: People around here are starting to theories that there must be a Forerunner facility somewhere on this moon but we're not sure, though it would probably explain the interference we get from time to time. I have heard that the top branch have called for a specialized team to search for any kind of Forerunner artifacts.

LOG 310, July 21. 2625: The special team arrived only a week ago but have already found sights of an underground complex not far from the base and now they want to dig their way down to it, just great.

LOG 345, July 31. 2625: It's been ten days and the team are still digging but now they also want an underground access tunnel linked between the research base and dig site... Something about saving time and making it safer for personal so they don't have to cross the airless distance on the surface but what do I care, i'm just doing my own job here.

LOG 401, August 21. 2625: They found something! They really did find something, a giant gate if the rumors are right. To think that we placed a base right above a Forerunner complex without noticing before a few months ago, I can't believe it! Think about all that technology that's waiting for us in there.

LOG 403, August 23. 2625: Members of the special team finally got the gate open but it seems like they are worried about the architecture of the gate as well as the codes and systems that kept the gate locked. They say that the architecture doesn't match Forerunner architecture and systems anywhere else in the galaxy and the codes were so different and... resisting? compared to anything else they have worked on before.

LOG 404, August 24. 2625: There aren't much work being done around here. Everyone is simply to interested in the Forerunner complex to get anything done. I heard that a few teams of soldiers and researchers are going in there tomorrow to explore the insides of the complex. Hopefully they find something of great value in there.

LOG 405, August 25. 2625: The teams that went into the complex left a few hours ago and have reported back regularly. They're starting to think that this isn't a Forerunner complex but an entirely different race... or at least another factions of Forerunners we have never heard of before. Anyway I just got news that all our long ranged communication have been cut off. Apparently we're experiencing the largest spike of interference that we have ever recorded here.

LOG 406, August 25. 2625: Oh god, why fuck is this happening!? They just came out of freaking nowhere and started killing everyone on sight. Large bipedal machines I have never ever seen before marched out of the access tunnel shortly after we got reports that the expedition teams were under attack. There are blood and body parts everywhere... B-but I managed to get a distress call out through the interference when it weakened for a short while. I just hope those machines won't find me before help arrives... help will arrive in time right?


End file.
